Infinite Mode Gallery
Introduction Below is a gallery of all the Infinite mode levels by ID number. The Infinite mode levels are pre-designed levels that you play in the Infinite mode endlessly and randomly until you fail. There are many individual levels, shown below. The following ID numbers do not appear in the gallery because the levels were scrapped: Level 7 - This was scrapped because it contained bouncy tiles, which Player 03 decided not to include (except in the Level Editor). Yet, it is now replaced by another level, and coincidentally, this level is once submitted in the Creator Contest by Fivebee. Level 10 - This had to be scrapped because it contained inverse gravity tiles, which couldn't be used as the camera didn't point down quick enough for you to see where you were going to land. It also contained the nonrotating tile, another unused tile. However, it is now replaced by another level. Level 11 - This was scrapped because it contained inverse gravity tiles. This also has bouncy tiles. However, it is now replaced by another level. Level 92 - This was rejected because it was long, easy, and had too many fast conveyors. This number returned with a completely different level. Level 271 - This id-number was missed out by mistake. Level 277 - Player 03 removed this because he thought it was too hard for Infinite Mode. It has been reused as Plan C, part 10. Please add your pictures to the gallery, instead of posting them in the comments, if you can. We are already at 100 comments! Level 0-50 = Mention the number 0.png|Level 0 Im1.png|Level 1 Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 11.13.37 AM.png|Level 2 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 8.00.01 AM.png|Level 3 Achievement: Spiral Staircase IM 4.png|Level 4 IM 5.png|Level 5 IM 6.png|Level 6 IM 7.png|Level 7 IM 8.png|Level 8 IM 9.png|Level 9 IM 10.png|Level 10 IM 11.png|Level 11 IM 12.png|Level 12 IM 13.png|Level 13 IM 14.png|Level 14 Im15.png|Level 15 IM 16.png|Level 16 Im17.png|Level 17 Im18.png|Level 18 Im19.png|Level 19 Im20ricketyscaffolding.png|Level 20 Achievement: Rickety Scaffolding IM 21.png|Level 21 IM 22.png|Level 22 IM 23.png|Level 23 IM 24.png|Level 24 IM 25.png|Level 25 IM 26.png|Level 26 IM 27.png|Level 27 IM 28.png|Level 28 IM 29.png|Level 29 Im30.png|Level 30 IM 31.png|Level 31 IM 32.png|Level 32 IM 33.png|Level 33 IM 34.png|Level 34 35.png|Level 35 IM 36.png|Level 36 Achievement: Wrecking Ball IM 37.png|Level 37 Im 38 new.png|Level 38 IM 39.png|Level 39 IM 40.png|Level 40 IM 41.png|Level 41 Achievement: Annihilation IM 42.png|Level 42 Im43.png|Level 43 IM 44.png|Level 44 Im45.png|Level 45 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.13.15 AM.png|Level 46 Im47.png|Level 47 IM 48.png|Level 48 Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 11.06.50 AM.png|Level 49 Achievement: Surgical Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 11.16.11 AM.png|Level 50 |-| Level 51-100 = IM 51.png|Level 51 Im52.png|Level 52 im 53.png|Level 53 IM 54.png|Level 54 IM 55.png|Level 55 IM 56.png|Level 56 IM 57.png|Level 57 IM 58.png|Level 58 IM 59.png|Level 59 IM 60.png|Level 60 IM 61.png|Level 61 IM 62.png|Level 62 IM 63.png|Level 63 IM 64.png|Level 64 IM 65.png|Level 65 IM 66.png|Level 66 IM 67.png|Level 67 IM 68.png|Level 68 IM 69.png|Level 69 IM 70.png|Level 70 IM 71.png|Level 71 IM 72.png|Level 72 IM 73.png|Level 73 IM 74.png|Level 74 IM 75.png|Level 75 IM 76.png|Level 76 IM 77.png|Level 77 IM 78.png|Level 78 Achievement: Duplicator's Lucky Number IM 79.png|Level 79 IM 80.png|Level 80 IM 81.png|Level 81 IM 82.png|Level 82 IM 83.png|Level 83 IM 84.png|Level 84 IM 85.png|Level 85 IM 86.png|Level 86 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 8.00.54 AM.png|Level 87 88.png|Level 88 IM 89.png|Level 89 im90.png|Level 90 IM 91.png|Level 91 IM 92.png|Level 92 IM 93.png|Level 93 IM 94.png|Level 94 IM 95.png|Level 95 IM 96.png|Level 96 IM 97.png|Level 97 IM 98.png|Level 98 IM 99.png|Level 99 IM 100.png|Level 100 |-| Level 101-150 = IM 101.png|Level 101 IM 102.png|Level 102 IM 103.png|Level 103 IM 104.png|Level 104 IM 105.png|Level 105 IM 106.png|Level 106 IM 107.png|Level 107 IM 108.png|Level 108 IM 109.png|Level 109 IM 110.png|Level 110 IM 111.png|Level 111 IM 112.png|Level 112 Im113.png|Level 113 IM 114.png|Level 114 IM 115.png|Level 115 IM 116.png|Level 116 Lllllllll.png|Level 117 Achievement: Stepping Stone Stepper IM 118.png|Level 118 IM 119.png|Level 119 IM 120.png|Level 120 IM 121.png|Level 121 IM 122.png|Level 122 IM 123.png|Level 123 IM 124.png|Level 124 IM 125.png|Level 125 IM 126.png|Level 126 IM 127.png|Level 127 IM 128.png|Level 128 129.png|Level 129 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.20.51 AM.png|Level 130 Achievement: Across The Frozen Pond IM 131.png|Level 131 IM 132.png|Level 132 IM 133.png|Level 133 IM 134.png|Level 134 IM 135.png|Level 135 IM 136.png|Level 136 IM 137.png|Level 137 IM 138.png|Level 138 IM 139.png|Level 139 IM 140.png|Level 140 IM 141.png|Level 141 IM 142.png|Level 142 IM 143.png|Level 143 IM 144.png|Level 144 IM 145.png|Level 145 im 146.png|Level 146 IM 147.png|Level 147 IM 148.png|Level 148 IM 149.png|Level 149 IM 150.png|Level 150 |-| Level 151-200 = IM 151.png|Level 151 IM 152.png|Level 152 IM 153.png|Level 153 IM 154.png|Level 154 IM 155.png|Level 155 IM 156.png|Level 156 IM 157.png|Level 157 IM 158.png|Level 158 IM 159.png|Level 159 IM 160.png|Level 160 IM 161.png|Level 161 IM 162.png|Level 162 IM 163.png|Level 163 IM 164.png|Level 164 IM 165.png|Level 165 IM 166.png|Level 166 IM 167.png|Level 167 IM 168.png|Level 168 IM 169.png|Level 169 IM 170.png|Level 170 IM 171.png|Level 171 IM 172.png|Level 172 IM 173.png|Level 173 IM 174.png|Level 174 IM 175.png|Level 175 IM 176.png|Level 176 IM 177.png|Level 177 IM 178.png|Level 178 IM 179.png|Level 179 IM 180.png|Level 180 IM 181.png|Level 181 IM 182.png|Level 182 IM 183.png|Level 183 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.17.34 AM.png|Level 184 Im185.png|Level 185 Achievement: Violation of Common Sense Dark Is Not Evil.png|Level 186 Achievement: Dark Is Not Evil Screenshot 2018-01-09 at 1.44.54 PM.png|Level 187 IM 188.png|Level 188 IM 189.png|Level 189 IM 190.png|Level 190 Achievement: Light Is Not Good IM 191.png|Level 191 IM 192.png|Level 192 IM 193.png|Level 193 IM 194.png|Level 194 IM 195.png|Level 195 IM 196.png|Level 196 IM 197.png|Level 197 IM 198.png|Level 198 IM 199.png|Level 199 Achievement: Watch Your Antennae! IM 200.png|Level 200 |-| Level 201-250 = IM 201 new.png|Level 201 202.png|Level 202 IM 203.png|Level 203 IM 204.png|Level 204 I Found The Pattern! (205).png|Level 205 Achievement: I Found The Pattern! 206 new.png|Level 206 IM 207.png|Level 207 IM 208.png|Level 208 IM 209.png|Level 209 IM 210.png|Level 210 211.png|Level 211 IM 212.png|Level 212 IM 213.png|Level 213 Achievement: Fastpass Angled Surface Enthusiast.png|Level 214 Achievement: Angled Surface Enthusiast IM 215.png|Level 215 IM 216.png|Level 216 IM 217.png|Level 217 IM 218.png|Level 218 IM 219.png|Level 219 IM 220.png|Level 220 IM 221.png|Level 221 im222.png|Level 222 Achievement: Little Ramps IM 223.png|Level 223 IM 224.png|Level 224 IM 225.png|Level 225 IM 226.png|Level 226 IM 227.png|Level 227 IM 228.png|Level 228 im229.png|Level 229 Achievement: Dizzy IM 230.png|Level 230 Achievement: What's Inside? IM 231.png|Level 231 Im232precisejumper.png|Level 232 Achievement: Precise Jumper Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.11.17 AM.png|Level 233 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.04.06 AM.png|Level 234 IM 235.png|Level 235 IM 236.png|Level 236 IM 237.png|Level 237 IM 238.png|Level 238 IM 239.png |Level 239 Achievement: I'm Not Blue (Da Ba Dee) IM 240.png|Level 240 IM 241.png|Level 241 IM 242.png|Level 242 243.png|Level 243 Achievement: Right Back Into the Air Im244.png|Level 244 Achievement: I Hate Ups And Downs Im245.png|Level 245 IM 246.png|Level 246 IM 247.png|Level 247 IM 248.png|Level 248 IM 249.png|Level 249 Achievement: In a Hurry IM 250.png|Level 250 |-| Level 251-300 = IM 251.png|Level 251 Im252snakesandladders.png|Level 252 Achievement: Snakes and Ladders IM 253.png|Level 253 oooooo spooky (254).png|Level 254 IM 255.png|Level 255 IM 256.png|Level 256 IM 257.png|Level 257 IM 258.png|Level 258 IM 259.png|Level 259 IM 260.png|Level 260 Achievement: Falling Grey Objects Ahead IM 261.png|Level 261 IM 262.png|Level 262 IM 263.png|Level 263 IM 264.png|Level 264 IM 265.png|Level 265 IM 266.png|Level 266 IM 267.png|Level 267 IM 268.png|Level 268 IM 269.png|Level 269 IM 270.png|Level 270 IM 272.png|Level 272 Achievement: Variety Pack IM 273.png|Level 273 IM 274.png|Level 274 IM 275.png|Level 275 IM 276.png|Level 276 Plan C, part 10.png|Level 277 (Plan C, part 10) Im278.png|Level 278 IM 279.png|Level 279 Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 11.21.18 AM.png|Level 280 Achievement: Painstaking IM 281.png|Level 281 IM 282.png|Level 282 IM 283.png|Level 283 IM 284.png|Level 284 IM 285.png|Level 285 IM 286.png|Level 286 IM 287.png|Level 287 IM 288.png|Level 288 IM 289.png|Level 289 IM 290.png|Level 290 IM 291.png|Level 291 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 7.58.02 AM.png|Level 292 Achievement: Coursing Through IM 293.png|Level 293 IM 294.png|Level 294 IM 295.png|Level 295 IM 296.png|Level 296 IM 297.png|Level 297 IM 298 new.png|Level 298 Im299.png|Level 299 IM 300.png|Level 300 |-| Level 301 or more = IM 301.png|Level 301 IM 302.png|Level 302 IM 303.png|Level 303 Achievement: Good Eye IM 304.png|Level 304 Im305.png|Level 305 Achievement: A Destructive Loop Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.15.27 AM.png|Level 306 Screenshot 2018-01-16 at 7.59.18 AM.png|Level 307 Screenshot 2018-01-09 at 1.35.47 PM.png|Level 308 IM 309.png|Level 309 IM 310.png|Level 310 IM 311.png|Level 311 IM 312.png|Level 312 IM 313.png|Level 313 IM 314.png|Level 314 IM 315.png|Level 315 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.18.53 AM.png|Level 316 IM 317.png|Level 317 Achievement: Hasty IM 318.png|Level 318 IM 319.png|Level 319 IM 320.png|Level 320 IM 321.png|Level 321 IM 322.png|Level 322 What_the_egg!_A_new_level!.png|Level 323 324.png|Level 324 325.png|Level 325 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 7.59.07 AM.png|Level 326 Achievement: Buried Boxes Ahead IM 327.png|Level 327 328.png|Level 328 Category:Run 3 Category:Data Category:Tunnel